


Valentine’s Special

by azure_iolite



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chocolates, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, Romance, Valentine’s Day, clueless archangel, sorry for the cavities, sugary, sweets, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_iolite/pseuds/azure_iolite
Summary: Takes place some time after the conclusion of my Price of Freewill story.“What’s Valentine’s Day?” My-My asked Trixie over the phone.Michael is still clueless, but we don’t mind.This series was conceived before season 5. The Michael character in this series in an OC, and not canon compliant.
Relationships: Michael (Lucifer TV)/Ella Lopez, lucifer morningstar/Chloe Decker
Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628236
Comments: 41
Kudos: 215





	Valentine’s Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is part is a series, but it can be read as a stand alone piece.
> 
> For any newcomers: Michael is visiting for a while, and Ella, Dan, and Trixie are in the KNOW. 
> 
> Oh, and Michael has a cat, named Atlas.
> 
> Several people have shown an interest in this ship, but as I don’t get to explore their dynamics much in the Price of Freewill, I figured I would just do this. In honor of Valentine’s Day.
> 
> Hope you like it. ❤️❤️❤️

Mîchael watched his twin prance about the penthouse like a foal in spring, checking through drawers, making lists, and chatting with various people on his phone... discussing flowers, chocolates, a helicopter, and something about attire. 

He laughed when Samael suddenly interrupted whoever he was talking to by exclaiming that he almost forgot about the oven. He rushed into the kitchen, opened it and pulled out a tray, completely dispensing with any precautions he would take when humans were present, he snatched it with his bare hands. Then he was back to talking as he proceeded to throw ingredients into a bowl. The smell of cinnamon drifted out and Mîchael found his way into the kitchen just in time to see his brother turn on the whirly mixy tool.

“Yes, I would like two dozen sent over to the given address each morning until Friday, the special delivery we discussed...” He noticed Mîchael reaching for the tray of fresh cinnamon rolls. “Ah, Mī!” He grinned. “If you wait, the frosting is almost ready.”

His hand stopped. Just then, a pot full of milk started to bubble, and his brother quickly took it off the heat and poured the contents into Mîchael’s favorite cup... the one Sammy had given him. 

It was black with white lettering on it, reading, “I’m the evil twin.”

As his brother started to get the chocolate syrup and whipped cream... then sprinkles and sliced strawberries, Atlas wandered in and sat at Mîchael’s ankles, a hopeful tilt to his head. The cat extended a paw and mewed, but Mîchael wasn’t paying attention. He was suspicious. What was his brother up to?

“Sam?” He asked eyeing the treats cautiously. “What’s all this for?”

His brother stopped what he was doing, told the person on the other line that he would call back and took a deep breath. Then he fidgeted with his cufflinks. Then he ran his hand over his coifed hair. Then he smiled with false bravado. That put Mîchael on edge. All signs of unease. Had his wings been out, his feathers would no doubt have been puffed up, too. What was going on? 

“So... ah... Valentine’s Day is this weekend.” He started. Mîchael tilted his head. The holiday sounded vaguely familiar. But he couldn’t recollect. Something about hearts and the color red? He waited, eyeing the confections hungrily. Samael continued. “I’m going to be taking the Detective out. Friday through Monday.”

Hmm. Travel? That sounded fun. He started to relax.

“I’ve already made plans for the offspring...” His brother continued. “That just leaves you.”

Mîchael furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“It’s been a few months, now... so... I’m sure you’ll understand... right? I... ah... I mean, it’s not like you can’t take care of yourself... I’ve been away before, a few extra days is of no consequence?”

Oh. He was leaving. Without him. Mîchael started to laugh. “You made all this for me so I don’t feel bad about being left behind?” He asked, shaking his head and staring in bewilderment.

“Yes?” Samael confirmed, uncertain.

Mîchael considered the scene, much less suspicious now, and mostly just hungry. It smelled really good. “As long as this isn’t one of your deals.” He answered.

His twin lit up, looking like a child who had just been given everything he ever wanted, before turning back to his culinary endeavor and proceeding to finish it up. “No deal. Just a... ah... just making sure you’ll be okay with it.”

Mîchael picked up a roll that had been coated in cream cheese frosting and shook his head. “So it’s a bribe.” He took a bite.

His brother was at a loss for words... but after a shrug, he finished what he was doing.

“No. Maybe. But... I have so many plans for the Detective, Mī. I’m going to sweep her off her feet and treat her like the _Miracle_ she is.”

Mîchael considered his brother’s words. All this for Valentine’s Day? Perhaps he needed to investigate the holiday further. It seemed it was more important than he initially thought.

***

“What’s Valentine’s Day?” My-My asked Trixie over the phone.

Trixie spit out her juice in surprise, laughing. When she saw her favorite ‘play-date’ friend calling, she expected him to invite her over for a round of Smash Bros or epic lego building... or something. But this was better.

“Please don’t laugh.” He grumbled on the other line.

Trixie took a deep breath to calm down and think. This was great. She had information he needed. “Hmm. I can tell you... but it’s gonna cost you.” She said, eyeing her stack of homework.

The line went dead, and Trixie pouted, but then, after only a few seconds, the sound of wings could be heard outside her window, and before she knew it, The Prince of Heaven was opening her window. Atlas jumped in first, because of course he had to bring his cat, then his golden wings were folding away as he stepped in, closing the window behind him.

“Homework, again?” He guessed. 

Trixie grinned. “Math. Science. _And_ History.”

My-My raised his eyebrow at her as he sat down on her beanbag and the cat proceeded to claim her bed. “Tell me what you know first, then I’ll decide what it’s worth.”

Trixie huffed in frustration. “I tell you, we do _all_ of it.” She countered.

“We’ll see.” He replied. Trixie sighed. Judging from the hard set of his jaw, he wasn’t budging. She was just going to have to make it worth his while.

“Okay, fine. Valentine’s Day is about giving cards to people...”

***

Ella was singing along to her music as she sashayed toward her lab. She spotted Dan waving at her from his desk, a heart shaped treat in his hand and a red cup of coffee in the other. She detoured over, wondering about that. Did he have an admirer? The heart-shaped card on his desk suggested he might. Pulling her headphones out and pausing her music, she leaned on his desk and grinned suggestively.

“Soooo. Happy Friday. Got special plans this weekend?” She inquired, glancing at the cookie, coffee, and card.

Dan seemed surprised by her inquiry. “What? Oh, yeah, happy Friday. No plans. You?” He took another bite of his snack. Ella’s heart fell. She had really hoped he found someone, but he must have gotten those at a shop on his way in... it didn’t explain the card, though.

“Yeah, nothing solid. Bouncing a few ideas around... definitely nothing like what Luce and Chloe are doing. Did he tell you his plans?” Ella swooned at the memory. He had told her all about it. The trip to Venice, the matching outfits, the gondolier ride, the ballet... so romantic.

Dan shook his head. “Nah, honestly, the less I know, the better.” He shrugged. Oh, right. Ex-husband equaled awkward. Time for a subject change.

“So, who gave you the card?” She pressed. “Trix?”

Now Dan lit up. He even grinned. “Michael. Gave me the coffee and cookie too. I have no clue how he found out how I like my coffee.” He laughed, bringing his hand up behind his head to scratch almost nervously. “Makes me feel a little bad, I mean, I didn’t get _him_ anything, is that weird?” More nervous laughing.

Ella’s heart sank. Michael? Did he know what Valentine’s Day is about? Was he more into guys? Fine. Whatever. If that was how it was, she would be happy for him... and Dan wasn’t a bad choice... but would _Dan_ be interested? She knew he was into girls—obviously—but when you throw angels into the mix, anything goes, right?

“He’s still here, actually.” Dan commented, looking around. “Somewhere.” Ella followed his gaze, but the only evidence she found to back his statement up was Atlas, currently being cuddled by one of the rookies.

“O... Okay... Well, I’ll be in my lab. Smell ya later.” She waved and made her way over, no longer bouncing in her step. So much for her first choice of plans for the weekend. She wondered what Maze was up to. Opening the door to her lab, she almost jumped, surprised to find it infested... with flowers! 

Roses.

Thorn-less roses of every size shape and color. It was like walking into a rainbow. Every plant was potted, alive... and _Flawless!_ She stared at one flower as big as her head, with colors ranging through every warm hue imaginable. And when she breathed in, she was struck by a rich, deep scent.

Florists would murder for these flowers.

Circling around, she noticed Michael kneeling by a pot with his hand outstretched, seemingly lost in a trance as little green vines started to climb their way out of the soil. It was like watching a time laps video. She stared as the plant reached up toward the archangel’s hand as if he were the sun. It was crazy beautiful. Realizing he hadn’t noticed her yet, she just watched silently until the plant was full sized, with stunning little button flowers of blue peppering it. Stepping back to look at his handiwork, he almost crashed into her.

“Woah!” Ella exclaimed.

Michael whipped around, blushing at having been caught. He was wearing a pink dress shirt and she couldn’t help but smile affectionately at the detail. It was official. Angels did Valentine’s Day best. She didn’t even care that her lab was unusable. They could figure that out later.

“Miss Ella!” He greeted, smiling brightly, blue eyes lighting up. “Is this acceptable?” He asked, motioning around.

Ella laughed. His brow furrowed at her reaction. Weekend plans back on! Beaming, she leaned back on her counter to take everything in. “Did someone tell you to wear pink for Valentine’s Day?”

“Miss Trixie. Was I misinformed?”

Ella shook her head. He had no idea how adorable he was. “No. You weren’t. Did she tell you about flowers too?” He nodded, then he reached behind him and produced a heart shaped card and a box of chocolates.

“She told me about these, too.” He offered them to her. Curious, she took both and opened the card, only to giggle at the drawing inside. He was definitely _not_ an artist. Looking up, she saw him frowning. “Do you not like it?”

“I love it, bud. All of it.” And she set down the gifts so she could throw her arms around him in a jubilant lingering hug.

They held one another for a bit, totally content to just do that, but damn, she felt her heart rate pick up and a warmth start to spread, and quickly, she pulled back before it got too awkward for her. But she couldn’t stop the heat from filling her cheeks. Why was it so hard with him? It wasn’t like she was shy. At all. She should just ask him how he felt...

“Um...” She managed.

“Sam is gone all weekend. Do you want to... spend time together?” He blurted, eyes hopeful.

“Yeah!” Wait... If Trix was his informant, he might not know what he was suggesting. “No...I mean... I do...” Ella sighed, frustrated with herself. Michael looked at her in confusion. “I just need to know something, first.”

He nodded nervously. “You may ask me anything.” He swallowed.

Okay. Here it goes, she told herself. “What did Trix say Valentine’s Day is for?”

He blushed at this and looked away for a moment, biting his lower lip, before stepping forward and taking her hand, eyes locking onto hers. “Being with someone you love.”

Ella felt light, her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught. He looked at her with those puppy eyes that always killed her, one curl falling into his forehead, pink shirt slightly rumpled from their embrace... stunning and innocent and hopeful. She wanted to kiss him, to nibble his lip, to... Ella gulped and fanned herself.

“Is it okay if I...” She started.

Before she got another word out, he scooped her up into his arms, bringing her in close so she was eye level to him, and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he rested his forehead on hers, their noses almost touching. She reveled in his warmth against her. “Yes.” He said. Ella briefly wondered if he could read minds, but quickly dismissed the idea as she let her lips lock with his.

At first, the kiss was chaste, but after a quick pass, his lips parted and they went for it. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his strong back muscles and reveling in his scent, warmth and closeness. When they pulled back she was panting a bit. He looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their kiss.

“This is even better than your hugs!” He breathed.

Ella beamed. “Good, then?”

“Can we do this again?” He asked, softly, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

“As many times as you want.” 

They kissed again. Long enough she started to realize she was supposed to be working. But it was only a fleeting thought. When they finally pulled back again, she was taken by the look of pure wonder on his face.

“What are you thinking?” She asked, kissing his neck playfully, reveling in the shiver and goose bumps it elicited.

“I _really_ like Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
